Plants vs. Zombies (Super Edition) 2: Awakening of the Zombies
ntPlants vs. Zombies (Super Edition) 2: Awakening of the Zombies is a game by PopCap and AllanTech. It is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies (Super Edition). It was announced on June 8th, 2015. New Features *Plants and Zombies being removed and added - Every fanon plant and zombie from the previous game was removed in this game. However, a lot of plants and zombies were added. This game features every plant in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series (Original, Adventures, It's About Time). *Minigames - Minigames are added in this game. The previous game only had one minigame (which wasn't even called a minigame, it was called an Extra Mode), and that was Survival: Endless. This game has a total of 30 minigames. *Zombies vs. Plants - In this mode, you play as the zombies, and the plants try to defend their house. The levels are actually the same as the normal mode, but the plants vary depending on the level. Each level, you unlock new zombies to play as. *Zombatar - This game introduces Zombatar, a mode where you can make your own custom zombies. Your zombies will appear as Flag Zombies. *ZomBotany - This is an extra mode where the zombies are mixed with plants. ZomBotany is the main point of this game's sequel. There are 10 zombie-plants: Peashooter Zombie, Repeater Zombie, Wall-nut Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, Jalapeño Zombie, Squash Zombie, Torchwood Zombie, Split Pea Zombie, Pea Pod Zombie, and StarFruit Zombie. Plants Coming from Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeño *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater Coming from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Aspearagus *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Hard-nut *Acespearagus *Power Flower *Popcorn *Beet *Beetboxer *Ice Queen Pea *Flaming Pea *Shamrock *Shamrockstar *Bamboo Shoot *Bamboom *Chilly Pepper Coming from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod Zombies Coming from Plants vs. Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Ducky Tube Flag Zombie *Ducky Tube Conehead *Ducky Tube Buckethead *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Dolphin *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Zombie Yeti *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss *Trash Can Zombie Coming from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Barrel Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Conga Leader *Conga Dancer *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Mall Cop Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie Coming from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Treasure Yeti Gallery Trivia